Sacrifice
by crescent-moon-demon
Summary: War could not just end because two leaders decided to stop fighting. The depth of their sins were too great... and someone would have to pay. Innocent or not. HellbatxLeozack; Mech/Mech slash, Angst
1. Chapter 1

**C.M.D: Because I still haven't watched Victory (excluding 7 episodes so far) I've been hitting up the wiki like crazy. Well, I kinda liked the ending of the comic version of Victory compared to the cartoon, so, I decided to mix the two~ And when I mixed them, this became possible. Inspired by _MoonlitRipples'_ fic _'Consequences'_, I thought "What if the war really did end... but then, someone demanded an execution? What if Leozack was chosen, but Hellbat took his place instead?"  
My dear readers, I invite you to please read on and find out what came to be after such an idea~**

* * *

The war was over.

Hellbat stood at the bottom of the podium, fidgeting across from Greatshot, not for the first time wondering if he'd be able to slink away unnoticed. Above them, seated at a cracked and battle-worn table, sat Star Saber and Deathsaurus, currently starting the debates over a new peace treaty. Until called for, all other parties were to be kept outside of the council room. For the first time now, the reality of the situation was sinking in to the Destron.

The war was truly coming to an end.

Anxiously, the jet glanced up at his commander, dropping his gaze back to the floor quickly and folding into himself further. In all honesty, Hellbat didn't want to be here; he didn't want to be witness or advisor or whatever the slag he was supposed to be to Deathsaurus while the peace treaty discussions were proceeding, but with Leozack in medbay to have his wounds treated, there really was no other breastforce member to stand as aid and servant to the great dragon-former. Guyhawk was too sarcastic and would no doubt start a fight with Greatshot, Jallguar -while obedient- was, well... downright, stupid; Drillhorn, too out-spoken in general, and Killbison...

Just... no, just no...

Which, really only left Hellbat, a fact he was still bemoaning, even as he half-listened to what the two commanders were talking about. He just couldn't pay attention, as uncomfortable as he was, surrounded by three powerful mechs (who certainly held no love for him) and with his thoughts stuck on his comrade down in the lower levels of the fortress, being tended to by the best medics on hand. Was Leozack alright? That wound Star Saber had dealt him looked grievous...

Did they have the materials to repair him? And if not, did that mean Leozack might die? Hellbat raised a nervous servo to his face, fingertips scratching at his battle mask subconsciously in his worry. The thought of his superior dying was too much for the blue mech to speculate on! Especially after the months Hellbat had deliberated, wondering if now was good or if he should wait to see how the tides of war turned to approach Leozack and confess-

"Although I wish it, the seeds of hatred will not simply be extinguished by our united desire to end the fighting...," Star Saber's words cut through the spy's restless musings, catching Hellbat's full attentions. Looking upwards again, the Destron was surprised to see the supreme commander leaning across the table, his servos clasped before him worriedly and his shoulder armour hunched around his helm.

"No...," rumbled Deathsaurus in agreement, "They will not. I propose a sacrifice then -one 'bot, to be used as the container for the ill will and who's function shall cease to be afterwards."

The tension increased, if possible.

"Are you suggesting a scape goat?," Greatshot gasped in alarm, drawing everyone's attention. "To hold just one person responsible for the entirety of the wars' crimes and execute him in cold energon? Supreme Commander, you can't-"

"There is... still discord, among the others, Greatshot," Star Saber interrupted, lifting a hand in apology to the younger warrior. "They... They wish for accountability, and moreso, I'm afraid, justice by martial execution. What Deathsaurus suggests is... is the only option to quell the mounting tension at the beginning of our peace, without casting us back into the heart of war."

The Cybertronian turned back to face his once great enemy. "Who... who do you propose then, Deathsaurus?"

The dragon-former leaned back in his chair casually, his servos resting easily in his lap. "To have the axe fall on one of our helms would be most impractical and would, as you said, only re-start the war," Deathsaurus calmly replied, "We are our people's leaders -the icons of strength and trust that they look to. Without us spear-heading peace, how will they come up with the effort to take such steps themselves? No... as much as I'm sure you'd gladly take to the gallows for unification Star Saber, we must take the next ranking officers... In this case, I refer to my own soldier, Leozack."

Hellbat felt as if the universe was up-ending over his helm.

"He is ambitious... ruthless... He has led much of the destruction that has laid to ruins your people, as I have myself. Though he does have his sister, no others are loyal to him and certainly, I'm sure many of your vengeful soldiers would like to see him punished for his crimes," the Destron commander continued. "Do not fret, rival. Lyzack will be taken care of in the days to come... but if you do not deal with my treacherous second first, you will never see the day of peace that you dream of."

Greatshot lifted a fist, stepping forward to his superior's side. "Sir, you mustn't-!"

"No...," Star Saber said, waving a servo to Greatshot, silently requesting that he step down. "This... action must be taken, and a punishment dealt. Very well, Deathsaurus. I agree to your choice and to this motion of 'goodwill'... however misguided and incorrect, it really is. Notify Leozack and have his sister Lyza-"

"Sir..."

At the timid interruption, the red and white mech paused in his words; his helm and the other two, turning to face Hellbat, who was silently shuffling forwards.

"Sir... if I may," the soft-sparked Destron requested, his dim optics turned up to the large Cybertronian, "I would... allow me to take Leozack's place. I am just as responsible for the same crimes as he is; I have no family or other ties. The people will have their execution and... and a young femme will not have the only family she possesses stolen from her. This is fair, is it not?"

Star Saber was silent, his optics searching Hellbat's face, uncertain. His pitying gaze was too much to witness, let alone receive.

"Please, Star Saber, sir," the spy pleaded, bowing, "...I will not be missed... Grant me this chance to bring about a time of harmony for the young ones to experience. Let them for once have their shot at freedom and peace."

Venting softly, Star Saber stared down on the blue Destron -brave, gentle, sacrificing mech- before he straightened in his chair, looking determinedly over Hellbat's lowered helm to keep the sorrow from touching his vocalizer. "Very well. You may take his place..."

Hidden behind his mouthguard, Hellbat smiled brokenly, even as he felt the weight of his choices settle onto his shoulder plating.

* * *

**xxXxXxx**

* * *

"Jan! Wait, you gotta-"

Jan laughed as he zipped around the corner, pressing his foot down on the front of his hoverboard; increasing the energy output and shooting ahead, just before Holi could reach out and grab him. Huffing, the microbot transformed, speeding after his retreating friend. "Jan! We're not supposed to be running around here!"

The little boy ignored his companion's words, flying through the Destron Fortress hallways, his head whipping back and forth as he stared in wonder at everything that came within sight. Though it was unlikely he'd get over what the evil 'bots had done after all these years so soon, it was still exhilarating Jan found to be in the very heart of their legendary space shuttle. Even more amazing, to know that the Destron's had families, just like him and Holi. Despite Star Saber's wishes, Jan really wanted to explore this new territory and maybe even meet some of the other 'bots, face to face.

"Jan!," Holi yelled from behind him again, this time desperation obvious in his vocalizer. "We're going to get in trouble!"

"Where's your sense of adventure, Holi?," the boy laughed back, leaning to the far right as he shot around yet another corridor. "This is- woah!"

Jan's words were cut off as he cut to a sudden stop; Holi racing around the corner and screeching to a stop as well, but not before knocking the human out of the sky and off of his hoverboard. The police car quickly transformed and caught his tumbling friend, both of them whipping their helms back up to the sight that had first startled them.

Cuffed and surrounded by a Cybertronian guard, Hellbat was being marched down the hallway. The strange Destron was quiet, staring dead ahead; his optics dim and his wings stiff behind him.

Jan and Holi quickly stepped back as the group of mechs approached, their faces turned upwards in confusion and trepidation. Finally, Hellbat seemed to respond as he caught a glimpse of the two. The jet turned his helm slowly to the younger ones, drawing to a pause. His rear guards, Laster and Braver frowned at the action; the yellow mech took a step forward to shove the Destron into moving again, but his partner quickly grabbed his servo, halting him. Glancing at them momentarily, Hellbat bent lower to the floor, his optics shutting in a half-smile.

"Hey...," he said in a hoarse hush, "Having fun there? That looks like a pretty neat hoverboard..."

Holi stepped back an inch, tempted to hide the human behind him. But Jan did not tear his eyes away from the larger mech, feeling that if he did... he would never see Hellbat again. And for some strange reason, that idea terrified him.

Hellbat crouched a little closer, his servos lying uselessly on the ground as he leaned towards Jan. "Could you tell him that I'm... sorry?," the blue mech requested, in a quiet whisper loud enough only for the two young ones to hear. "For everything? I never wanted to fail him..."

"What are you morons standing around for? Get the criminal to the auditorium!," Blacker barked, turning the corner farther down the hall. Immediately, Hellbat was yanked back up, and pushed forwards; his guard tightening around him and marching on silently.

"W-what... what's going on?," Jan asked, watching the Destron and his wardens disappear ahead, before turning his bewilderment to the approaching Cybertronian.

He was ignored. "Holi," Blacker scowled, drawing to a stop in front of the two adventurers, "You're not supposed to be in these hallways. Should I inform the supreme commander that you are incapable of looking after Jan?"

The microbot lowered his helm contritely. "I-i'm sorry, Blacker, sir, I-"

"Blacker!," Jan yelled, interrupting his friend. "Where are they taking Hellbat? Why is he cuffed? I thought the war was over!"

A tense silence fell. Holi, catching Blacker's look, felt his engine turn over sickly and set the boy onto the floor. "These are matters that don't concern you young ones," the second-in-command replied, his usually curt voice uncharacteristically tender. The larger mech bent over, turning Holi and Jan around and pushing them gently forwards, towards the hallway they had come from. "Don't worry about things better left unknown. Go play."

The boy had no choice but to walk forwards, glancing first at the strangely tense Blacker and then his equally as quiet friend, before staring at the floor beneath his shoes.

* * *

**xxXxXxx**

* * *

It was quiet in medbay.

Lyzack glanced up from her brother's berth, watching with hooded optics as the small staff of medics walked around her, a random Cybertronian here and there among them. The two sides stayed well enough a way from the other 'bots, tension still high between them. The sudden declaration of peace had only been several cycles before... much too early for any sense of comfort and trust to have settled in yet. At the moment, having the Cybertronians slowly exploring and studying the various levels of the Destron Fortress already had their people on edge.

They couldn't squash the irrational thought that the enemy should not be seeing the bowels of their most private sanctuary.

Could they really hope to have peace and tranquility when such things still lingered within their sparks?

To save herself from her troubled musings, Lyzack turned her gaze back to her brother; venting softly as her worries narrowed to concern only him. She had always hated the fact that Leozack had been granted permission to fight and not her... even more so, because it meant that her brother was always out of her reach, and she did not know what became of him each time. The tell-tale dings and scratches in his plating -buffed down but not erased entirely- showed the horrible wounds he once bore; pain and suffering she knew nothing of and could not ease him from.

Cocking her helm to the side, the femme glanced around the room discretely again, wondering if Hellbat would come to see Leozack. Since the lieutenant commander had been brought to medbay, his various troops had been coming in to visit him. Speaking with each of them a little, Lyzack had learned that her brother had held a great standing of power within Deathsaurus' army -being his right-hand man, by all degrees- and commanded five more of the most sufficient soldiers in the Destron forces. Drillhorn, Jallguar, Guyhawk and Killbison were... interesting mechs within their own right, but Lyzack was most curious to have a face-to-face meeting with the infamous Hellbat.

That blue Destron had been the only one to rush into the room when Leozack had been knocked down by Star Saber's blade.

His optics had been so... concerned...

Stroking Leozack's mane, Lyzack pondered on why Hellbat had looked like that, and what sort of relationship her brother had with the strange mech. Did the other teal Destron only hate him and long to get rid of Hellbat like the others said?

The sound of medbay doors opening distracted the thoughtful femme; turning, she watched as the room tensed further, as the Cybertronian Braver stepped through the doorway. He looked around the crowd somberly, his servos limp by his sides. "Supreme commander Star Saber and Lord Deathsaurus ask that the chief medics accompany me to the auditorium," he announced. It was evident in his vocalizer that he struggled to speak the words. "A... the treaty talk has drawn to a close. An execution will take place in the next cycle, as a sign of unification and the end of centuries worth of hatred between the two leaders."

Gasps escaped everyone present.

Not willing to explain further, Braver turned in the doorway, marching away slowly. Three of the medics hesitated, before hurrying after the mech.

Spark withering painfully in her chestplates, Lyzack turned her attention back to the unconscious Leozack, her slim fingers tightening around his forearm tightly. Someone... someone was being executed? But why? The action seemed entirely detrimental to the peaceful future both Deathsaurus and Star Saber had agreed upon, and yet they were still going through with it?

Coolant was filling the femme's optics before she could quell it. She wished her brother was awake, simply so she could hug him and be comforted with his voice. Lyzack supposed the only saving grace among all this madness was that it wasn't Leozack who was about to meet their Maker, but that only made her wonder which poor soul had been selected then.

And for some reason, a cold shiver ran down her spinal struts in foreboding.

* * *

**xxXxXxx**

* * *

For the first time in his life, he felt truly scared.

"You are gathered today to act as witnesses to the end of centuries of war," Deathsaurus was announcing to the small crowd standing silently along the far walls. Hellbat stood alone in the centre of the auditorium; his servos still bound and his helm bowed weakly.

He couldn't bear to look up at people he had once called enemies and comrades as his Emperor spoke damnation over him. It took all he had not to crumble to his knees and let the tears of terror fall.

"For the price of freedom, this mech stands before you -no longer friend or rival- but a criminal, for the trespasses he has committed against all," the Destron commander continued, his voice lowering into a gravelly roar to silence any objections. No one spoke up in retaliation; not even Star Saber, who balled his fists tightly at his sides, his jaw locked as he forced himself to look out towards the witnesses. Deathsaurus took a step down the erected podium, his giant claws pointing accusingly at the blue minion.

"Destron Hellbat accepts and confesses to all crimes of mayhem and discord. The evil he has sown he alone stands here for. With the extinguishing of his spark, let the lingering doubts and cruel demands for revenge be put to rest so we may step into a new and bright future for both of our kin. Let none of us hold onto the pain and horror of this past war once this criminal has been served his justice... lest we begin to brew discontent once more, and we lose the peace we gain this day." The dragon-former stared at the gathered 'bots coldly, before he turned his helm up to his long-time enemy.

"What shall it be, Star Saber?" The callous words cut through Hellbat's torrential thoughts, making him flinch in fear. "Will you do the honors of being executioner?"

Intakes beginning to wheeze, the blue mech lifted his helm an inch, staring up at the two commanders meekly. He did not care that his knee joints were slowly weakening, letting him sink an inch or so toward the floor, while coolant glazed his optics thickly. Anyone would have to be out of their processor not to feel some sort of overwhelming terror as the point of their execution drew closer... But despite how much he wanted to scream and cry- begging for some sort of clemency; the sparing of his miserable, little life- Hellbat wouldn't.

No, he couldn't.

Because, if he didn't stand here now, then it would be Leozack that would have been preparing to meet Primus.

His lieutenant commander did not deserve to be slain by their Emperor's twisted machinations.

Forcing his trembling back some, Hellbat stared up at Star Saber flatly, deciding it wasn't important or not if the Cybertronian looked horrified at Deathsaurus' casual question. Leozack would live, the Destron told himself. He'd die...but the teal mech would have another day to make his own.

Hellbat smiled sadly beneath his mouthguard.

He hoped Leozack would be happy.

"The way to peace is a long and... rough journey, my dear friends and new allies," Star Saber started shakily, slowly stepping down the podium. He passed Deathsaurus, pausing for a moment, sparing the Destron a disappointed, almost angry look, before continuing; sharing his forlorn gaze with the crowd. "I wish that the beginning could be made without anymore bloodshot... but the pain we have caused each other over these vorns can never be erased. We all wish for some sort of justice, to ease the memories of all the loved ones we lost. But, it's obvious that a new start cannot begin without one last sacrifice..."

The supreme commander drew to a stop before Hellbat, staring into the Destron's blank optics with all the sympathy within his spark.

"For the bravery and love you show today coming here freely," Star Saber said directly to the blue mech, resting a servo on the other's slumped shoulder plating, "I thank you. The gift you give us all today will never be forgotten nor mocked."

The spy almost wanted to laugh. He wasn't doing this for any of them, and certainly not for Deathsaurus' sick amusement either. He was doing this to save the only one he treasured... the very mech who could change all the worlds, but to whom Hellbat meant very little to. Still...

To die for Leozack was a much better fate than to live without him.

From behind them, Deathsaurus scowled, crossing his arms before his chestplates. "Now that you have all been informed of this 'bot's presence here, let us no longer deliberate," the Destron announced loudly, to the chagrin of Star Saber, "Destron Hellbat, for acts of murder, sabotage and treason towards your people and our allies, you are hereby sentenced to death without appeal. Let the execution begin!"

The audience's tension mounted and their silence was a clotting cloud of bitten back words. Seeing that this charade of fair judgement had finally drawn to a close, Hellbat leaned back, physically removing Star Saber's servo from his plating. Stunned, either by his ex-enemy's quick verdict or by the smaller mech's cold retreat, the supreme commander took a moment to respond; venting a heavy intake as he unsheathed his blade. At the signal, the spy lowered onto his knees, keeping his trembling servos before him determinedly, even as Hellbat bared his chest willingly for his executioner.

Optics glazing with coolant, Star Saber aligned his sword, the cabling in his shoulder tensing in preparation for the thrust.

* * *

**xxXxXxx**

* * *

"Hey, you're not supposed to be-"

"What? Grab those ki-"

"Jan! Woah, servos off!"

"Who do you think you are? Just-"

"I'm not doing anything bad! Please, I just-"

"QUIET!," Lyzack shouted, whirling away from her diligent vigil at her brother's berthside, turning to see what all the commotion was about now. She shuttered her optics in surprise when she saw her fellow Destrons freeze at the command; one, little Cybertronian and a strange organic creature staring up at her as equally stunned. The human, Lyzack's processor supplied an astrosecond later, broke out his daze the fastest, running out from between the cage of servos that had just been closing around him and zipping towards the femme.

"Hey!," shouted one of the medics angrily, "You're not-"

He instantly bit back the rest of his protest when Lyzack sent him a glare. Huffing and panting, Jan skidded to a stop before the crouching Destron, ignoring Holi who tripped behind him as he hurried to get away from his jailers to rejoin his friend. "You... you're not Leozack, are you?," the boy asked, looking Lyzack up and down curiously.

The femme did not take the question personally. "No...," she answered softly, leaning in closer to the human. She paused to point at the berth above. "There is my brother... but I am afraid you will not be able to see him. He is still recharging; recovering from the battle."

"Your brother?," Jan gaped, his curious eyes glancing from Lyzack then up to the berth where he could now see a glimpse of the terrifying lieutenant commander.

Lyzack left the boy to his wonder and confusion for a moment, before she could quell her curiosity no longer and politely interrupted him from whatever thoughts filled his little head. "Tell me: why are you looking for my brother? What could a being such as yourself need of him?" The femme did her best to keep her disdain from her vocalizer, but she confessed quietly to herself that she wasn't doing a very good job. The battles on Earth had kept her separated from her brother for so long, after all.

The microbot stiffened, but her strange guest did not even blink at the slightly rude question. Instead, his very demeanour seemed to sadden and the child balled his fists at his side. "I ran around, even though I wasn't supposed to, asking everyone I could find. I had to know who he wanted me to give his message to, because... because it seemed so important. I don't even know why and-"

"W-wait? Who? Who's message?," Lyzack interrupted, feeling her fuel tanks roil uneasily at the rising tears in Jan's eyes; that shiver of ill racing down her spinal struts a second time.

Jan opened his mouth, but nothing came out at first. Lowering his head, he mumbled, "Hellbat, h-he..."

"Just what is that idiot been whining about now?"

The grunt shocked all three of them; leaping to her pedes, Lyzack turned to her brother, pressing anxious servos on his chestplates as Leozack slowly sat up in his berth. "Please, brother, you mustn't move just yet! Your fuel lines have just recently been sealed and the medics have only just finished welding the rest of you. You're not-!"

The mech glared at her, and Lyzack instantly quieted. Letting her servos lower, she stepped back a step, allowing Leozack to sit upright completely, his glare now focused on the two young ones before him. "Well?," the lieutenant commander growled. "What did he say? Out with it, you little pipsqueaks! I must go see Deathsaurus."

"B-brother...," Lyzack hesitated to say, but steeled herself against whatever wrath might reflect in her twin's optics; knowing already that he was never really angry with her. He did care for and protect her... even if his methods were somewhat callous to others. Keeping her face devoid of any smile or apology (because she knew Leozack would appreciate neither), the femme said, "I don't think you'll be able to see him right now... Lord Deathsaurus and Commander Star Saber have... They have finished their treaty agreements. An execution is taking place in the auditorium at this very moment."

A sharp cry of dismay cut off whatever response Leozack might have made. Helms whipping about, the two Destrons turned to the young human, watching as Jan took a step back in horror; his eyes wide and filled with tears as sick realization flashed across his face. The boy was quick to step away when even Holi tried to come forward and comfort him.

"T-that's why!," Jan choked, the tears trickling down his cheeks now. "That's why h-he wanted me to tell you th-that he was sorry; th-that he'd never w-wanted to fail you! T-that's why h-he...h-he w-was c-cuffed up, an-and, a-and h-he... They, they're going t-to kill H-hellbat!"

The human buried his face into his hands, sobbing loudly now. "H-how can th-they do t-that! It's w-wrong! I-i-i don't-"

"Leozack! Brother, wait!," Lyzack cried as the mech leaped off of the berth, marching to the door quickly; one servo clutching his side tightly in pain, yet he neither slowed down for his healing injuries or her pleas.

Casting one fretful glance at the distraught human, who was still crying at the vague message he'd been forced to deliver and the horrid reasoning behind it just recently discovered, Lyzack quickly turned and ran from the medbay, trying to catch up with her brother. Confusion warred within her (why were they executing Hellbat? What had he ever done? What did his function mean to Leozack? Why did her brother move as if death was chasing at his own heels?) fighting for place among her nausea, her terror and the grasping sorrow that was quickly clawing its way up into her spark, making the femme feel as weak and helpless as a lost sparkling among the darkness.

But without any more answers to help clear some of the fog filling her processor, Lyzack had no choice but to run; constantly several feet behind her twin, desperate to catch up before it was too late.

* * *

**xxXxXxx**

* * *

How dare that moron decide that he could die?

Leozack pushed himself to run faster, stuck in a limping gait as he hurried down the hallways, climbing, trying to get closer to the auditorium. In the back of his processor, he could still hear his sister calling for him to stop, but the mech couldn't quit. He was filled with outrage at the events that had taken place while he had been in stasis. And that fool Hellbat... What gave him right to take the easy way out, without first consulting his lieutenant commander?

How dare Deathsaurus demand that someone die for some stupid, Cybertronian-controlled peace?

The lieutenant commander gritted his denta sharply as pain shot from his damaged side, forcing him to stumble and fall for a second. Cursing himself loudly in his helm, Leozack pushed back up onto his pedes, doubling his pace. The closer he approached the auditorium, the more he could feel his anger increase, shadowing the rising panic that sent his spark sputtering and the fear that turned his jog into a mad dash through the last of the corridors.

In the deepest part of his being, in a corner of secret things constantly overlooked by the Destron, a plea was made...

And was quickly squashed the moment Leozack slammed through the auditorium doors, his optics flashing in horror.

"Lionbreast! BREAST ATTACK!"

* * *

**xxXxXxx**

* * *

Star Saber was shaking, trying to peer into Hellbat's optics -possibly to apologize for everything- but his vision was beginning to swim with tears and the Destron had already offlined his optics, his helm tipped back slightly in a mockery of rapture. The Cybetronian could only speculate as to what the condemned mech was thinking...

The longer he hesitated to deal the final blow, the more the supreme commander felt that this whole execution was wrong. He could feel everyone's optics on him though, Deathsaurus glare burning hotly at his backstruts, the demand for some sort of justice served howling like ghosts in the air.

His arm shot forward just as the auditorium doors were thrown open; the clatter of their banging against the wall like a signal, overwhelming the gurgle of pain Hellbat gave as the sword pierced through his chestplates, his optics onlining and flaring brightly one last time before darkening entirely again.

"NOOOO!," a voice roared, "Lionbreast! BREAST ATTACK!"

Star Saber grunted as he was viciously thrown to the ground, his servos flashing up to his face, trying to push back the snapping jaws intent on ripping off his face. It was a miracle he was even able to throw Lionbreast back, but the commander wasn't so quick to believe that his troubles were over yet. Leozack, whenever he had arrived, stood above Hellbat's fallen form, his optics flared and his servos trembling lightly at his sides as he stared down upon his comrade.

"Leozack...," Deathsaurus rumbled lowly behind them, "How kind of you to share with us your presence on this glorious beginning of peace."

The lieutenant commander stiffly turned his helm to the two leaders, his bloody glare brightening the snarl forming on his lip components. "You...," he growled, servos withdrawing his electromagnetic nunchaku from subspace, "To the pit with you and your peace!"

At the curse, Lionbreast roared, pouncing forward once more; racing towards the weaponless Star Saber. The supreme commander hurried to scramble back up to his pedes, his soldiers Braver and Laster shooting forwards to help him. The breastanimal tackled Star Saber to the floor again before they could get close, sinking his teeth in deep and ripping at whatever he could reach of the supreme commander. Deciding weapons would be more beneficial, Laster pulled his gun out of subspace, shooting the 'bot before he could chew a bigger hole into the Cybertronian's plating. Lionbreast gave a wounded roar as he pulled back from Star Saber, glaring up at the two attackers, all of his weight placed on his uninjured side.

While his breastanimal dove for Star Saber, Leozack dashed across the room, bellowing his rage as he charged for Deathsaurus. The Destron Emperor sneered, unleashing his own two breastanimals, who lunged for the lieutenant commander in return. Spinning on his pede, Leozack dodged the first's attack, sweeping his nunchaku's up off the floor and catching the second under its stomach. Tigerbreast cried out in agony as the electric charge shocked his circuits, crashing to the floor and twitching as the current sent violent spasms through his frame.

Eaglebreast screeched in outrage, thrusting into the air and diving again for the teal mech. Leozack ran to the side, keeping wide, even as he twisted his nunchaku's in one servo, preparing for the breastanimal's attack. Eaglebreast cawed, rocketing towards the lieutenant commander, slyly dodging Leozack's attack and instead ripping the Destron's weapon from his very servos. Spitting in contempt, Leozack threw his arms before his face, grunting as the breastanimal followed up his defense with a volley of sharp shots that dinged and cut across his plating shallowly. As Eaglebreast closed in again, the lieutenant commander quickly withdrew his spear next, twirling the staff and thrusting its deadly tip forwards. The breastanimal attempted to spin away from the sudden attack at the last moment, but reacted too late, Leozack following his retreat and digging the spearhead deep between chestplates and wing junction. Shrieking in pain, Eaglebreast crashed to the floor as well, his little helm twisting slowly in agony as the impact sent the blade deeper.

Deathsaurus didn't even flinch.

Enraged further, Leozack lunged for the dragon-former finally, servos outstretched in grasping claws as he left both his weapons where they had fallen. Deathsaurus stepped left, right, back, dodging each of the flimsy swipes nonchalantly, before taking another step back and spinning around; throwing the teal mech back with a roundhouse kick. Leozack tumbled and rolled across the floor, snarling as he pushed himself back up, ignoring the energon seeping from a re-opened wound or two as he ran back for the Emperor.

"Brother! NO!," Lyzack shouted, racing into the auditorium that very moment, watching in terror as her brother threw himself at Deathsaurus. The Destron commander grunted, hissing as his red optics flared angrily, the both of them clattering to the floor. Worried, the femme ran into the chaos erupting all over the place, falling to the floor as she slipped on a pool of energon. Trembling, Lyzack pushed herself up, confusion turning to outright ill as she stared at the crumpled form of Hellbat; the mech's face turned into his own pool of energon, and a Cybetronian blade protruding from his chestplates.

For the first time she could see, as she snapped her helm back up to the battle unfolding within the room, that Lionbreast was viciously attacking Star Saber while Leozack rolled and snarled, trying to tear a wound into Deathsaurus' plating. And Lyzack thought, dropping her glazed optics to the fallen Hellbat, she could fathom a guess as to why...

"Stop this!," the femme shouted, trying to be heard over the din as she gathered the dead Destron into her arms, "P-please! STOP!"

A roar wrenched the air as Lionbreast was shot by a yellow Cybertronian, stumbling off of Star Saber and hissing in defiance as he was forced to retreat. Another cry of pain cut through the air as Leozack, feeling the phantom shot via his breastanimal, was knocked back viciously by Deathsaurus during his moment of weakness; the Destron Emperor slamming a heavy pede on the choking mech's chestplates. Lyzack screamed in terror as the dragon-former unsheathed a black sword, directing it towards her twin's throat.

"DON'T KILL HIM, PLEASE!"

"Deathsaurus! Stop!," Star Saber shouted, lifting himself up off the ground, with the help of his comrades.

The Destron commander glanced coolly, first at the Cybertronian and then the weeping femme, before letting his blade trail across the floor and away from Leozack's neck cables. "Take this scum to the dungeons. Let him rot there until a deserving punishment has been decided for mechs who would dare attack their leaders and kin like himself," he ordered, turning away from the battered Destron.

"D-don't...," Leozack growled, struggling to rise. Other Destrons stepped forward quickly, hurrying to comply to Deathsaurus' command. "Don't y-you turn your back o-on me! Even if you lock me up, I will find a way out! You dare to call this a fair justice, the cold murder of some scapegoat...T-this mockery of peace will not last; I will not allow it! War will continue! Even if I should be the only one to go against your twisted preachings of goodwill!"

The lieutenant commander was dragged, kicking and screaming, out of the auditorium, spitting up energon and his optics flared wildly in outraged insanity. Lyzack watched for as long as she could, until her aching spark could bear the sight of her tortured brother no more and she buried her face in Hellbat's neck cables.

"Supreme commander...," Braver started softly, his optics glued to the sparking wound in Star Saber's side. Lionbreast had ravaged the plating and surrounding circuitry terribly before they were able to get the breastanimal to retreat. "Sir, your wounds need tending, and-"

"Later," Star Saber cut in tiredly. He grunted, swallowing back his pain, as he gazed regretfully at the femme weeping loudly in the now silent room. "...What have we done?," he mumbled to himself, helm lowering in sorrow.

"Medics," Deathsaurus cold voice called, "Remove the deceased."

Hesitating only a moment, the Destrons stepped forward, slowly approaching Lyzack and Hellbat. One mech kneeled beside the femme, resting a sympathetic servo on her shoulder plating. Sniffing, Lyzack lifted her helm, turning her tear-streaked face to the medic as her mouth opened in grieving protest. It quickly clicked shut as she whipped her helm back down to the mech in her arms, trembling fingers padding around the plating surrounding the piercing blade. "N-no! Wait! He's still alive!," she shouted in tearful disbelief, "Hellbat is still alive!"

The medics erupted into a flurry of motion. Pushing Lyzack onto her pedes and away, they quickly surrounded Hellbat; easing the sword out, servos clasping to press down on the ruptured fuel lines as others hurried to pry open the damaged chestplates. With a creaking groan, the metal gave away, and thin, purple light glowed from within the exposed chamber. Gasping, one of the medics lifted his helm towards the two commanders. "It's true! It's weak... but his spark still burns."

"What?," Deathsaurus snarled, stepping forward. He tightened his grip on his sword, his gaze darkening as he marched towards the Destron and his medical staff.

Star Saber quickly limped forward, standing between the Destron Emperor and his dying minion. "No more, Deathsaurus," the supreme commander intoned, forcing power into his vocalizer, even as he felt faint from the energon seeping down his side. "If we wish for this peace to last us for the generations to come, there must be no more bloodshed this day or any day forward."

The watching crowd waited anxiously, waiting to see how either mech would respond.

After a klik, Deathsaurus finally sheathed his sword for good. "Do whatever you wish," he said, the hint of a sneer in his tone as he stepped past the battered Cybertronian. "Medics!," he growled as he marched for the door, "Tend to the wounded and prepare a berth for my breastanimals to recover on."

Those who weren't already busy trying to keep Hellbat from bleeding out all over the floor, quickly bounced forwards, rushing to help either Tigerbreast, Eaglebreast or the wounded supreme commander. Waving the assistance off, Star Saber limped for the door, his own soldiers following after him quietly. "We need to assure that Hellbat recovers," he told them, "An execution was never the right path of action to seal our peace... It is by Primus' saving grace that he lives still. Let us hope his health sustains."

"Sir... what about Leozack?," Braver asked.

Star Saber did not reply straight away. "... if Hellbat does perish for good, then I have no doubt that peace will never be attained," he confessed quietly, "For what Hellbat means to Leozack, I will never know, but I do not doubt his need for vengeance if his comrade's death should forever lie on our servos."

* * *

**C.M.D: What will happen now? Will Hellbat survive? And what punishment will Leozack suffer for his new crimes in this beginning of peace? Stay tuned to find out!  
Be kind; give me your mind~ REVIEW, please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**C.M.D: Alrighty~ Welp, it's update time again (yay!) and though I don't have nearly as many chapters ready as I would like, I am glad to say I have more than just one thing to post this month ^ ^ Now, before I get too far ahead of myself... THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING: EmbertheAngel, 9aza, CrazygrrlXD, Klicks, and RedOptics7. It's always awesome to hear from frequent reviewers and even new ones when I start a brand new fic, and I certainly did not anticipate getting FIVE whole reviews for a victory story either! Thanks so much for all your support and lovely comments guys! I hope you enjoy the updates~**

* * *

His optics onlined to dark and gloom; his audios registering a leaking pipe somewhere out beyond the dim glow of his prison. Its incessant 'drip...drip...drip' seemed almost mocking. Venting wearily, he tried to move, remembering only astroseconds later that he was a convicted criminal, his chains rattling overhead.

Right...

He had been sent to the brig. Condemned for his attack on both Deathsaurus and Star Saber. At once. Because their new order of peace -the future they would build for their people, together- had taken an energon sacrifice...

A scapegoat...

Hellbat...

Fists curling weakly in their cuffs, he dropped his helm again, damaged wings drooping as best as they were able to, bound as they were. Appearing once more, for all the universe to see, unresponsive and almost dead.

* * *

**xxXxXxx**

* * *

Deja vu. That's what this moment was. Lyzack hovered near Hellbat's berth, watching as the medics poured over his frame; pulling back his chestplates and bearing his inner-most circuitry to the room. She thought to look away from a sight so macabre and so intimate, but her optics were welded to the prone mech, thoughts running a mile a klik. He was alive...

For reasons she could still not grasp within her state of shock, this mech had willingly sat and taken a blade straight through his plating. It was meant to kill him. It almost had... and it had driven her brother insane as a result as well. Why? Why was this happening? She had hoped that, with Leozack returned, he might heal and they would be together once more, like they had been when they were sparklings. She just wanted to share in his burden and be his closest confidant and friend...

She wanted what was lost in the past.

But now, it looked like she would never have any of that. Ever. Her optics narrowed, glaring now at Hellbat's lax frame, silently cursing him. It was all his fault! What power did he have over her brother? Why would he purposefully do something that would drive Leozack mad and condemn him as it did? Was that the extent of their camaraderie? To push and pull at one another, until the other completely snapped?!

Lyzack turned her helm away as the medics pulled out scalpels, cutting and pulling away damaged wires and broken gridwork. It wasn't that she was weak or that the sight of another 'bots' circuitry made her nauseous, it was the fact that if she stared any longer, she would not be able to refrain from lunging forward and stealing a scalpel from one of the medics and plunging it deep into Hellbat's weakly, flickering spark. Yes... she was blaming him. She was conscious enough even through her shock and anger to recognize when she was holding someone else responsible for things that once again, she had been unable to do anything about.

She hated feeling so weak and helpless...

A flash of deep royal blue caught her attention from the open medbay doors. Spark skipping a pulse, the femme quickly dashed for the door, slipping around both medics and patients alike, running out into the hallway. "E-emperor Deathsaurus!," she called, cursing her slight stutter silently. Lyzack stood up straight as the dragon-former paused at her call, turning around and facing the smaller Destron. He did not speak, but his optics flared momentarily; acknowledging her presence. Lyzack supposed with this new peace, came a new power structure... She was glad at the very least that she would not be punished for disturbing her leader so suddenly and informally.

"Lord Deathsaurus...," she started slowly, taking the time to properly phrase her words, "My brother, Leozack-"

"He has been taken to the brig." Deathsaurus turned to face the femme fully, his claws resting on his hips loosely. "His actions of today can not be forgiven, not if we are to move forward with our peace. And his threats of terrorism make him even more guilty. I am afraid that I can not let these transgressions slide any more, Lyzack. Your brother will receive corporal punishment."

Hearing that declaration again made Lyzack's spark wither in its chamber. Wings trembling minutely, she tried to remain standing before the bigger Destron, ignoring the heat slowly crawling across her optics. "I...I-i understand, sir," she continued. She could not fight Deathsaurus on his decisions, no matter how much she wished too. She already knew that he would not listen to her... "But, h-he is my brother -the only family I have! P-please, Lord Deathsaurus, allow me to go se-"

"No," came the cold and callous reply. The femme swallowed back the rest of her question, shuttering her optics up at Deathsaurus in shock. He looked down on her, his bloody gaze sharp beneath the curve of his forehead crest.

He had not even let her finish her request...

He wasn't even offering reasons as to why she was being denied.

Lyzack startled as Deathsaurus turned away from her, his great wings shuffling along his backstruts to keep from scuffing on the ceiling. She did not think as she jumped forward, servos clasping at her chestplates in desperation. "P-please! Lord Deathsaurus!," she cried, keeping at his heels, unable to deny the tears welling up in her optics now. "I only wish to see him! Please, d-do not keep from him a-any more!"

The dragon-former didn't even turn to face her. "Lyzack...," his powerful voice intoned lowly.

The femme paused, frightened that she had finally angered him; unable to move from her spot, even though he was still walking away in even stride.

"Return to the medbay and help the others," Deathsaurus ordered over his wings as he reached the end of the corridor. "You shall be informed of your brother's execution once it has been set."

Trembling wings drooped behind her, joining her fists that slowly fell, hanging by her sides hopelessly as she watched her leader turn the bend and disappear from sight completely. The astroseconds dragged by tortuously, before the femme could refrain no longer -her helm dropped as a small sob escaped her; tears plopping at the floor beneath her pedes one after the other.

* * *

**xxXxXxx**

* * *

_The halls of the sunken ship were dark and dim; large, purple and black shadows reaching from every corner and nook, threatening to smother out of the few pot lights lining the floor and ceiling shining with what little they could muster. Of course, what he feared wasn't the darkness -it was the conniving, slimy scrapheaps, watching his every move that even sent a flicker of worry through the lieutenant commander._

_Slamming open a barely visible door in the over-lapping metal panels, the teal Destron quickly stormed inside; grabbing the fin of the startled mech within and throwing him against a wall. "Have you been taping me?!," Leozack snarled, closing in on the other jet with clenched servos._

_Grasping his aching helm with a servo, Hellbat looked up at his superior nervously. "N-no! Not at all!," he swore quickly, "P-please, believe me Lieutenant Commander! I-"_

_Leozack punched the blue Destron, stomping a pede on the lowered helm. "The day I believe you is the day I end up on the scrapheap!," he snapped. Spitting on the other mech disgustedly, he headed to the computer terminal at the back wall, tapping quickly at the keys._

_Touching his top fin gingerly, Hellbat slowly sat back up, anxiously looking at the teal jet's backstruts. He hoped that the lieutenant commander would not be able to access his files but he gave that up when the computer gave a successful beep; pulling up all of his folders._

_Scanning them quickly with his optics, Leozack was both enraged and disgusted to see that it was files on him -and organized in the strangest fashion. "I can't tell if you're trying to embarrass me or if you're just that twisted," Leozack said over his wing, selecting the first folder, titled 'shower', and dragging the mouse to include all the rest._

"_No matter though," the tomcat jet continued, deleting everything with a simple press of a button, "This only proves what I said -you were recording me for blackmail purposes. How pathetic of you..." Turning around, Leozack smirked nastily at the still crumpled Destron, his servos propped on his hips._

_He ignored the pathetic look Hellbat was giving him or the fact that he didn't even try to deny what he'd just seen. "Next time you try to blackmail me...," the teal mech informed, strutting for the door, "Maybe you should properly encrypt your files. Or I'll just rip your stupid, useless wings off."_

_Hellbat watched him go quietly, not saying a word._

* * *

**xxXxXxx**

* * *

"You're still here?"

Lyzack turned her helm shortly from her seat beside the prone mech, shuttering her optics wearily at the new-comer. She recognized the grey and purple plating of one of the Breastforce members, but for the life of her, she could not recall his designation at that moment. Venting shortly, the femme turned back forward in her seat; shuffling her wings tiredly.

"Is that a problem?," she replied after a moment, vocalizer soft with exhaustion.

"No...," the mech answered, "But it is well past the communal recharge time and even the medics have retired for the rest of the orn."

Lyzack grabbed the clothe beside Hellbat's berthside, using it to dot away the condensation from his plating as a distraction. "I'm not tired."

The soldier walked around the berth, standing directly opposite from her, making it harder for the femme to ignore him. "Your appearance would dictate otherwise," he callously pointed out. "Your wings are stiff and far lower on their struts than any decent jet's should be. Not to mention your plating is gathering a certain layer of dust due to lack of activity, and I can tell that your joints are beginning to lock up in your knees from sitting so long."

She glared at him for his audacity, fist clenching slightly as she returned the clothe to its proper tray.

Brushing aside her look, the mech turned to the system-support machines standing to his side; a myriad of cords and wiring looping into each other and into the open network of components within Hellbat's chassis. He seemed to be reading the line of glyphs and graphs as he continued to ignore her. Perhaps he even knew what they meant, unlike her.

"...is there a reason for your visit, other than to pester me with facts?," Lyzack demanded, her patience waning quickly. "You're up a little late yourself, if the rest of the colony is as deep into their recharge cycle as you state."

At the jab, the soldier raised his helm, looking directly into the femme's optics. For a 'bot so large and bulky, he didn't seem commonly dimwitted. In fact, there was a profound wisdom in his narrow optics -maybe a bit more forward than she would have liked, but there was no ill intent or hidden agenda accessible within his gaze.

"Wasting away beside his berthside will not help you any. This mech is not your brother," he said softly. "Nor will that change anything."

Lyzack bristled at the words, feeling the truth she had been trying to forget stab deep into her spark. Rising to her pedes quickly, she leaned forward across Hellbat's berth, wings flared in warning. "You would do best to mind your own business!," she snarled. "Unless you have something sensible to say, I suggest you leave me alone to my ward."

The mech lifted his servos placately, his expression stubbornly neutral. "I did not mean to mock," was his reply.

Glaring still, Lyzack kept her pose until the drill-tank had circled back around the berth, heading for the exit. Only when she heard the medbay doors open and close behind her, did the femme finally collapse back in her chair, servos shaking. Her view of Hellbat's darkened optics and the beating pulse of energon cables plugged into his open chestplates was obscured as the coolant pooled quickly in her own orbs; scattering the pixels and making it hard to focus as grief overtook her again.

"...b-brother..."

* * *

**xxXxXxx**

* * *

_Those stupid Cybertronians!_

_Leozack grasped his arm weakly, trying to staunch the energon pumping richly from his wound. His breast-animal, Lionbreast, was still missing but he could feel twinges of pain echoing from their bond. He prayed the lion wasn't captured... The Destron doubted he'd be able to mount a rescue in his pitiful state and he was certain that cruel idiot, Deathsaurus, would only leave Lionbreast to the Cybertronians as a means to punish him._

"_Slag...!," the teal jet cursed weakly, moving as gunfire started shooting the rock he'd taken cover behind; chipping it into a hundred, thousand gravelly pieces. Limping, Leozack shuffled out from the safety of his hiding spot, circling as quickly as he could around the surrounding hillsides. He had to get away, before he ended up offlined or captured himself._

_Fans chugging weakly, the Destron continued with his sad, little stumble-run, always hearing the Cybertronians just behind him. Why wouldn't they just him alone?, Leozack screamed inside. They'd won already -his troops had retreated, they'd not managed to take any energy and he was horribly wounded. Did they have to hunt him down and finish the job too?! So caught up in his angry, paranoid thoughts, the jet did not realize that he'd wandered into a large nest of thorny vines, until the pestering vegetation wound around his pedes; the razor-edged needles and thorns getting into the seams and biting into his unprotected circuitry._

_Biting back a painful yelp, Leozack tried to rip himself free but only wound the vines tighter, increasing the agonizing sting. The Destron ended up crashing to the ground moments after, cringing as the vines dug deeper. _

"_Ah-ha!," someone called from behind him, "I found one!" Terror spread through Leozack as he twisted his helm back, staring up at one of the Cybetronians that walked out of the woods; blaster in his servos and a triumphant smirk on his faceplates._

"_Ha, it's Leozack too!," he boasted loudly, "Today's my lucky day!"_

_He was weaponless, wounded, tangled and currently incapable of transformation. He was as good as dead. Shuttering his optics, Leozack waited for the Cybertronian to either shoot him or to knock him out and take him prisoner. The Cybertronian stepped forward to do one or the other when there was a sick crunch and a weak yelp as something crashed back into the woods._

_Onlining his optics in surprise, Leozack was startled to see Hellbat slowly approaching; fresh energon staining his battered frame, part of a smile showing through the crack of his battle mask. "...you're still alive...," he sighed happily, crouching by his superior's side cautiously, "When we were forced to retreat, I didn't see even your vapor trail in the sky... I came back to make sure you weren't still here."_

_Leozack just stared at the other Destron. He couldn't pinpoint the other's motive in returning and Hellbat's lax smile was slowly digging under his circuits, worse than the thorns biting into his under-wiring. But he wasn't nearly as confused as when he noticed the teal snout that peeked over the protective cage of the rafale jet's arms._

"_Oh," Hellbat mumbled, turning his helm down as Lionbreast struggled to rise and return to his master, "I found this poor guy getting pinned down by Blacker's two lackeys. I thought it'd be best to get him back to you."_

_He lowered Lionbreast towards the lieutenant commander and Leozack was loathe to admit that he sat up quickly to receive his breastanimal. Hellbat stood by silently as Lionbreast leapt from his arms immediately, transforming and clicking into his proper place on the other mech's chestplates. Leozack realized this after he and his breastanimal had been reunited and scowled in defensive uncomfortableness._

_The blue Destron quickly moved on though before anything could be said, ripping all the vines from the root, and quickly -but carefully- picked the ones tangled into Leozack's pedes free. The teal jet cycled softly through his vents as the more pressing pain receded, but he never thanked the other. Destrons didn't do embarrassing things like that._

_Grunting, the lieutenant commander pushed himself back up onto his pedes, hissing angrily when blue arms wrapped around his torso. Turning his helm, he glared at the rafale jet but Hellbat merely turned his optics away silently. "We'll get clear faster this way, then I'll fly us back to base," he mumbled, "We could get Drillhorn to fix the worse of the damage after."_

_It was a reasonable excuse, Leozack noted, and not that far from the truth. Besides, he'd be in danger if he lingered around this area any longer. Trying to swallow back his embarrassment and indignation, the teal Destron allowed Hellbat to lead them forward; ignoring the way the arm around his chassis tightened a few degrees and how warm the other's plating felt lined against his own._

* * *

**xxXxXxx**

* * *

A knock at the door had Star Saber lifting his helm from his tasks. "Come in," he called softly. He assumed it wasn't Deathsaurus that had come to pay him a visit (as the former Destron Commander did not understand the need for proper courtesy) nor did the Cybertron dare to even think it was one of the other few hundred of Destrons that lived in the Fortress. He was aware that they had been giving him a wide berth since before the beginning of the treaties.

His deductions were, of course, correct when the doors slid open to reveal Braver on the other side.

"...Sir...?," the scientist began, "Would this be a bad time...?"

Star Saber shook his helm, gesturing for the ferrari to come inside. The soldier did so quickly; the doors sliding shut behind him. "I brought the reports, sir," Braver began, lifting his servo and showing the datapad that was held within it.

"Thank you Braver," the supreme commander smiled wearily. "How does Hellbat fare?"

The blue mech stood at attention before his leader, his face slightly twisted with a concerned frown. "Well, the medics say that his stats are stable. They did all they could for him, and though his spark doesn't seem to be growing any stronger, nor does it seem likely he'll awake from stasis-lock any time soon, he also isn't about to collapse into the well of All-Sparks either...," he explained. "If there's anything more that can be done for him, I do not know nor do the medics. It seems, sir... Lyzack, Leozack's sister, has taken to standing guard over Hellbat. She doesn't appear to mean him any harm -and certainly has been noted to checking his wounds and changing his energon-drip when needed- but she will not allow anyone else close. One medic was unfortunate to learn that out the hard way."

This did not surprise him overall. Venting heavily, Star Saber crossed his arms over the desk, leaning into the steady weight of his servos for a moment as he thought. "...her grief must be severe," he noted after a moment.

Braver nodded his agreement. "I can only assume as much, sir. Though our positions in the war were different... these Destrons are civilians, first and fore-most. To have her brother return, first as an injured patient in medbay, must have been quite hard for the young femme to begin with."

"To have him taken away from her, and condemned for extinction entirely so soon afterwards, is not an event that many can be expected to process properly," the larger Cybertronian finished.

"...you think that she is focusing on Hellbat as a means to cope with her brother's execution, sir?," the scientist asked. Star Saber nodded. "...has Deathsaurus yet confirmed a date for that, Star Saber sir?"

"If he has, I certainly have not been informed of it, Braver," the supreme commander was hesitant to say. "We may be on our way towards peace at last, but Deathsaurus is still keeping things from me... and I know that handing forth all these files for me to process and review, are merely distractions to keep me from demanding that he not go through with this condemnation." He gestured to the desk he sat at, servo waving over the numerous datapads that were lined neatly across its entire surface.

"But, Deathsaurus' actions aside...," Star Saber continued, lowering his tone further, "It is Leozack's status... and Jan's that concerns me."

Braver's visor dimmed considerably at the words, and he turned to the corner, where the young human was sleeping atop a cushion on the nearby cabinet. Even in his sleep, Jan looked upset. "...we did not mean for him to know..."

"Nor did I ever wish for him to see this side of war," the multi-coloured mech whispered regretfully. "I can not take back what's happened now, but I can do my best to ensure that things do not erupt into the constant fighting that they once were. And I will start by handling all of Deathsaurus' paperwork, before ensuring that Leozack is spared execution and receives the medical attention that I know he so desperately needs."

Braver shifted uneasily from pede to pede, taking in what his commander had just. "... but, sir, if Lyzack is unable to see her brother and even the medics are denied access to the dungeons... How could you possibly convince Deathsaurus to revoke his decision...?"

Star Saber was unable to answer.

* * *

**C.M.D: Thank goodness to that temp job that allowed me to get some more pieces to finish this bit! Alright, so, drama aside, my intended two-parter will be extending into a third chapter. Perhaps four~ In either case, stick around to see how this tale comes to an end! Will Hellbat ever regain consciousness? Will Leozack be saved...?  
Be kind; give me your mind~ REVIEW, please?**


End file.
